Yes, My Queen
by xxxDrew Saturdayxxx
Summary: The Saturday family respond to a cryptid sighting to find the cryptids trying to take away ... A GIRL! Rated T cuz of possible future chapters. Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Secret Saturdays characters. I only own Bre C. Lee. PLEASE REVIEW ! I am a new writer so no flames plz
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since the war and Zaks brush with death. One day the Saturdays were called to take care of a cryptid. Zak had been told to stay back, but being who he is, he ran into the fight. They had been fighting it for about ten minutes when the cryptid started storming straight at Zak. And for some reason, instead of jumping out the way Zak just froze, closing his eyes. He heard his mom yell and then there was silence. "Zak, Zak honey open your eyes" Drew said. Zak opened his eyes and saw the cryptid just standing in front of him. He looked at his mom and she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. Still staring at Zak she yelled "Doc, you might want to watch this." Doc, being in the Griffin banked to the side and groaned as he watched Zak controlling the cryptid and starting to walk away towards the forest. "Mashewa!" Fisk exclaimed "I know Fisk it's so awesome!" Zak said. Doc landed and walked over to Drew who had a worried look on her face. "What are we gonna do when the other scientists-" "Watch out!"Doc yelled pushing his wife out of the way of the rampaging cryptid. "I-I tried but it-it just broke away." Zak stammered following the cryptid. "It's okay honey." Drew said "But what is it doing?" Doc asked as the cryptid seemed to pick up something. "I think it's going back to the forest." Drew said when it didn't look like the cryptid had anything. Once the cryptid was in the forest they turned around and started to leave but stopped when a scream came from the direction of the cryptid "It grabbed a Girl?!"Drew yelled as they followed the cryptid tracks "Let me go, I`m not going back!" a girls voice yelled. There was a grunt and they watched as the cryptid slammed into a tree. In the place where the cryptid was previously stood a breathless girl.

The girl, obviously not seeing the Saturdays, went over to the cryptid and poked it. When it didn't respond she flipped her hair "Shows you who`s on top. Who`s on top? This girl. Booyah!" the girl said strutting away. Zak snorted but quickly covered his mouth. The girl span around, grabbing a stick and getting into a fighting stance. When she saw the family she dropped the stick and started nervously shuffling her feet. "Umm, How much did you see?" she asked. "Enough to know that you've been trained well."Doc said walking out. "And enough to know that you`re full of your-OW!" Zak yelled rubbing the back of his head. "Be nice." Drew said walking past "Heh Heh."Fisk snickered following Drew as Zak glared at the back of his head. "Hello nice to meet you we`re the Saturdays." Drew introduced holding out her hand. "Bre c. Lee, pleased to meet you."Bre said shaking Drew's hand. "Okay nice meeting you but I gotta flash, bye" Bre said hurrying to get away. "Whoa whoa hold on." Doc said grabbing Bre`s arm. "Unhand me!" Bre said anger flashing across her face before shock finally rested on her face. "I-I'm sorry but I-I really have to go." She stammered, running off before anyone registered what had happened "shawha" Fisk garbled in confusion. "Zak!" Drew yelled as the teen tumbled after Bre. Drew started after him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder "Let him, we`ll get him later, we need to clean up this cryptid`s mess." Doc said

~Bre`s thoughts while running~

Why did I do that they were just trying to help me I should never ha-

"Oomph!"Bre felt something crash into her and both she and the object went tumbling. When they stopped rolling Bre opened her eyes to the Saturday teens face above hers. It was a very compromising position. They both just lay there catching their breath. Bre`s face flushed. "Oh s-sorry." Zak stammered rolling off. "OW what was that for?" Zak asked rubbing his shoulder and glaring at a smirking Bre "Oh you know exactly what that was for Mr." she said standing up "Need a hand?" Zak looked up to see Bre holding out her hand. As he grabbed her hand there was a flash. "Hawahea!" Fisk snickered as he zipped up a tree. "Aw, man." Zak groaned face-palming. "What it was just a picture?" Bre asked "No, Its blackmail." "Oh, now that is hilarious." Bre said doubling over in laughter. "Oh it could be blackmail for you too you know." Zak pointed out "Hey monkey cat thing give me the camera and I'll make you anything you want." She cooed "Yeah like that's gonna wor-" "shawha" Fisk questioned hanging down. "Yes anything you want, you bring it I cook it." Fisk mumbled thinking it over. "Nahsha" Fisk said swinging away. "Stubborn Lemurians." Bre mumbled under her breath. "what?" Zak asked. "nothing" "Zak, Fisk, Where are you time to go back to the ship." Drew yelled still a way off from the two. "So…. You need a ride?" Zak asked "To where?" Zak looked at Bre with an eyebrow raised. "Home, you do have a home don't you?" Zak asked trying to hide the worry in his voice. "Not currently, Why?" Bre said "Well you can't just run around with no place to live, follow me." Zak said, walking towards Drew's voice with Bre close behind….


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the airship-"Wow, so you and your family live in this?" Bre asked "Not really, when we get a call to handle a cryptid or when we're just out we use the airship." Zak explained, "Our house is-" Zak paused wondering if Bre worked for someone, "in a forest." "Oh hey Bre, so do you need a ride home?" Drew asked walking into the room. "Oh, um I really don't have anywhere to live." Bre said slowly with a nervous smile. "Oh sorry sweetie you can stay with us, Zak show her the spare room, and Zak will explain about rooms and introduce you to the family." Drew said walking away.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Roselle – "Ah I see Bre has found herself some protection." A gravelly voice said, "Take the news to the king at once!" "Yes, oracle, right away." Squeaked a small voice before feet were heard scurrying away. "Yes Bre lead us to kur." The oracle cackled.

Back at the Saturday home – "-And this is Zon, she`s lived with us since she saved my life in the Amazon." Zak said as Zon cawed at Bre. "You`ll meet my uncle Doyle next time he visits." "Thanks for the tour Zak" Bre said as she petted Zon, "I think I`ll go get comfortable in my room now." As Bre walked away Zak found himself watching the way she walked. "Mahwah?" Fisk asked walking towards Zak with a controller in his hand. "Sure, Fisk prepare to be destroyed." Zak said "race ya!" "Lashan!" Fisk exclaimed, running after Zak.

Bre belly flopped onto her bed and let out a sigh._ "Finally, I don't have to worry about Roselle anymore. No more Aron bugging me" _Bre thought _"But I wonder what happened to Jarluh? Will he become king if I don't go back? Or will Aron just pick another wife? Man, I wish Jack was here. He would know. He`s such a bookworm, always at the library."_ Snickering Bre got up and walked out of her room. "_Where`s Zak?"_ Bre thought to herself. Her question was answered by yelling coming from the living room. She followed the sound of Zak and Fisk yelling and turned the corner to find Fisk and Zak playing a video game. "Give up Fisk we both know I'll stay alive longer."Zak teased. Fisk grumbled in response before covering Zak`s eyes. "Hey, Cheater!" Zak cried while trying to get Fisk`s hand off of his face. Bre sat down and watched them with a straight face until Fisk pushed Zak off the couch and cheered. She started laughing and laughed even harder when Zak started pouting. "You wanna play Bre?" Zak asked holding out the remote to Bre "Sure." When Bre`s hand touched the remote there was a flash and Bre glanced towards where Fisk should`ve been but instead stood a woman. As she examined her surroundings she noticed that the woman looked like one of the servants back at Roselle. She turned to look at Bre and started toward her, "My, Queen we must get you in your dress to present you to the king." Bre started to panic and ran towards where there should have been a door but was just wall. She started hitting and kicking the wall before screaming and blacking out.

**Zak`s POV**

When Bre`s hand touched the remote she froze and then stood up. "Bre aren't you-" Zak started when Bre started backing away. "Bre, you okay?" Zak asked "Fisk, go get mom." Zak ordered when Bre started sweating and then she shook her head and ran to the wall. "Bre? Bre? Br-"Zak said then jumped when she started screaming and ran to catch her when she fell. "Zak what happened where`s Bre?" Drew yelled running into the room. When she saw Zak and Bre she ran over and checked Bre for a pulse. "Take her to the infirmary and set her up." Drew ordered "I`m right behind you." As Zak was walking he noticed Bre twitch and ran the rest of the way.

Bre woke up to bright light .As she thought about where she was she remembered being back in Roselle and jumped up. "Whoa, slow down there." A voice said. Bre started to panic and then looked to the source of the voice. "Oh hey Drew um….What happened?" Bre asked settling down. "I thought you might be able to tell me. All I know is that you went crazy and blacked out." Drew said sitting next to Bre. Bre then noticed she was on some kind of hospital bed or something. "I remember touching the remote and then I was back in …umm... never mind." Bre stammered, "Can I go back to my room now?" Drew looked at Bre with her eyebrows raised and then started taking a blood pressure cuff Bre didn't notice off of her arm. "Sure but if you need anyone to talk to just know that I`m here okay?" Drew asked "okay." Bre said sliding off the bed and walking out.

When Bre got back to her room she lay down on her bed and thought about what that vision or whatever it was meant. _Did it mean she was going to marry that geezer Aron no matter what? Or was it just a really freaky daydream?_ She had closed her eyes for a little bit when she heard a noise. She opened her eyes to find a grimy looking man above her. She opened her mouth to scream only to get a cloth in her mouth and a rope around her wrists. "My Queen you are wanted in Roselle." She looked at the man's clothing to find a crest of Roselle on his shirt. She started kicking only to find that he had already tied her legs. He picked her up and she knew that unless there was a miracle she was going back to Roselle. There was a blur and suddenly she was on the floor. She looked up to see a man with a red Mohawk wrestling her kidnapper. They grappled until her kidnapper jumped out the window and vanished. "Okay let's get you out." The Mohawk man said walking towards a trembling Bre. "Whoa it`s okay my names Doyle." Bre recalled Zak talking about a Doyle and calmed down. "Okay I see miniman has told you about me." Doyle said while cutting the rope off of Bre. "Nice to meet you Doyle and thank you. I'm Bre" Bre said when she was finally cut loose "Yeah Yeah, you`re welcome, just try not to get kidnapped anymore" Doyle said walking way.


End file.
